


I saved a piece for you.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Abuse, Baptism, Cheating, Divorce, Domestic Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Godparents, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Photographs, Relationship Problems, Violence, christening, drunk matthew, friendships, hurt robin, protective strike, surpressed feelings, writing challeng, yes i hate matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #9 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"





	I saved a piece for you.

Robin’s day had started with being late for work and a huge fight with her soon to be ex-husband. Matthew had been a complete arse since she had told him it was over and that she wanted a divorce after he once more cheated on her with Sarah  Shadlock . They had argued about it and he still refused to let her go. Robin was exhausted of this discussion and just wanted it to be over. She had fled their flat soon and had made her way to the office. On her way there she had got them their usual morning coffees and her day got even worse when she collided with a young man and all the coffee spilled over her white blouse. Angry and sad she made her way to Denmark Street. Thankfully she had a spare shirt in her desk. She opened the door to the office, it was still locked, and got in. Without much thinking about it, she unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it on the desk before she rummaged through her desk to find her spare clothes. Strike choose exactly that moment to enter the office. 

“Morning!”, he said quite  cheerful and slipped out of his coat when he saw her. 

Robin wore nothing more than her grey skirt and a white lace bra. What was going on? He tried not to stare at her and apologised immediately.

“Oh... I’m so sorry”, he mumbled and turned away to give her some privacy. 

“I...  I t' s fine. I’m sorry for changing but... Coffee...”, she just mumbled while quickly slipping into a black blouse.

He turned around once more and she was just finishing the last buttons. Bloody hell, he thought, she’s gorgeous. Strike ignored his reaction and tried to be professional like usual.

“ Not a good day then?”, he asked before he headed to the kitchenette and made them a cup of tea instead.

“Not so much, no”, she said and when finally dressed again, sat at her desk to go over some bills and mails she had received.

Strike watched her from the other side of the office while she read some mails and made some notes. He knew something was going on and he had noticed the absence of her wedding and engagement ring. Something was off. Had she split up with Matthew? He was pretty sure about this, but why? Everything seemed to be fine between them. Otherwise he was sure she’d have never married him. The water was boiling so he moved back to  making them their tea and put a cup beside her.

“Thanks”, she mumbled. 

He sat on the sofa with his own cup and watched her a bit longer before he asked her about  later .

“You coming  at midday ?”

“ Midday ?”, she asked and looked up from a mail. “What’s  midday ?”

“The baby’s  C hristening ?”,  Cormoran said. “You forgot?”

Robin looked at him confused. Christening? Oh yes! Ilsa and Nick’s baby...

“Oh bugger”, she mumbled as soon as she realised the meaning and he laughed a little. 

He loved when she swore, it was just cute. Yet he was concerned. Robin had promised to be a godparent with him and now she didn’t remember. She usually never forgot important things like this.  Somethi n g was definitely wrong with her.

“You sure everything’s alright?”, he asked a bit concerned now.

“Yes, all is fine. I... I just forgot for a moment. I’ll be there. I promised, didn’t I?”

He nodded and let her be. He could feel that she was slightly on edge and didn’t want to push her or make her angry or sad. He stood up and headed to his office where he buried himself in his work for the next hours. It was a calm day at the office and he finally got to catch up on all the paperwork they had, so did Robin. It was around  11am  when he headed out and found her at the phone. She angrily spoke into it and he could see some fresh tears on her cheeks. 

“No... I told you, it’s over, mum. I can’t do this anymore... No!” She looked up and was surprised to see him. “No, I will not talk with him. I’m done talking. No mum, you shouldn’t. I don’t want you involved.” She once more looked to him so he headed to the kitchenette to put his cups away. “Alright. Goodbye.”

Quickly Robin wiped her tears away and smiled a little before he turned to her once more.

“Sorry for interrupting”, he said and scrutinized her once more. 

“It’s fine. I... It’s Matthew”, she mumbled silently and looked away. “It’s complicated.”

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to. It’s none of my business anyway”, he said and she smiled softly. “I’m here if you need me though. You know this, right?”

“Thank you  Cormoran .”

“I should get going. The service is in about an hour. Shall I pick you up?”

“It’s fine. I’ll just go home and grab some stuff then I’ll be there.”

“Alright. See you later then.”

“Laters.”

Cormoran headed upstairs to his flat where he took a shower, shaved and got dressed in his suit. It was a special occasion so this was more than suitable. Although Ilsa would kick his arse if he would wear just a shirt like usual. He smiled at the thought and was quite excited. He would be a godfather soon. He usually wasn’t into children but this was special for him and he had promised Nick while they were quite drunk. He was a man of his word so he had agreed. He also knew that this was important for his friends. That they had asked Robin to take the part as well, had quite surprised him though. Ilsa and she had become friends quite quickly and soon they were like old mates, but still she was new. Yet  Cormoran knew that there was more to it. Robin was more mature when it came to children and making decisions if something would happen to Ilsa and Nick. He also knew that it was for them as well. Ilsa still hoped that he and Robin would get together somehow. This was probably a way of her to get them even closer. He smiled at the thought and shoved it away again immediately. It was inappropriate. Satisfied with his look, he grabbed his keys and coat and left for the church. He just hoped Robin would be there in time.

Deep in her thoughts about her mum’s call, Robin made her way home to change and get ready for the Christening. What she didn’t expect was for Matthew being here. But he wasn’t alone. She could hear laughing from the bedroom and knew before she got in what to expect. There he was. Her husband. In bed with another woman. The woman who had destroyed all of it. Sarah  Shadlock . They were both in quite a compromising position when she went in and looked both shocked. Matthew had denied that he had an affair. Yet here was the proof. The sheet was just covering them barely. Matthew just looked at her, unable to say something, with Sarah on him, quickly covering her naked silhouette. Robin was calm. She just headed to the wardrobe, grabbed her dress she had chosen for the Christening and left. She could hear Sarah shouting at him, Matthew getting up quickly and following her. 

“Rob.... Rob... Please!”

He grabbed her arm and urged her to stop. He had quickly slipped into some pants and was now standing with her half naked on their front-lawn. Robin felt numb. She didn’t listen to his apologies. She didn’t back up at his touches, only when he tried to kiss her, she stepped away and put her hands up.

“Robin... Please. This is nothing. She means nothing.”

“It’s over”, she simply said and left him.

She was late so she immediately went to the church. She was sure there would be somewhere she could change. She arrived in time and immediately Ilsa was by her side when she saw how distressed she looked. 

“Robin! Are you okay?”

Only now she truly realised what had happened at their flat and she looked at the dress in her hands. She started crying and Ilsa pulled her into a hug.

“What happened?”

“I  gotta get changed”, she mumbled, wiping away her tears. “I don’t want to be late. It’s your special day.”

“Alright. Come on. There’s a small room where you can get changed.”

Ilsa signalled Nick that she would take care of Robin and they both headed inside and to a small back room. Ilsa gave her some privacy while she changed behind a small paravent. When she returned, dressed in a dark green, long sleeved wrap dress, she looked beautiful. 

“You look wonderful dear. Now I’ll help you.”

Ilsa put up her hair while Robin tried to get rid of the traces of her crying with a decent make-up.  Fifteen  minutes later they were finished and Ilsa left with her outside.

“We’ll talk about this later”, she said and Robin nodded while they stepped back to the others after putting her bag into their car.

The young mother stepped to her husband and her daughter and Robin smiled a bit. They were happy. She had been too, a long time ago. Shoving the thought away, not wanting to cry again. She saw  Cormoran coming down the sidewalk, smoking. He waved and smiled at her. Robin smiled back but he could see that something was wrong. He stepped to her, tossing the cigarette away.

“You alright? You look horrible.”

“I’m fine”, she lied and smiled a bit.

He looked dashing in his suit and the ruffled hair. He made his way to Nick and Ilsa and to their little daughter Kate. He realised Ilsa’s worried look towards Robin and asked her about it.

“I don’t know what happened. She just arrived her in time, crying and her dress in her hands. She wouldn’t tell me.”

The priest came towards them and they all headed inside the church for the service. Robin shoved everything away and just concentrated on the moment.  Cormoran was by her side the whole time and when Ilsa handed her the baby, he looked quite pleased. 

“Parents and godparents, the Church receives these children with joy. Today we are trusting God for their growth in faith. Will you pray for them, draw them by your example into the community of faith and walk with them in the way of Christ?”, the priest said.

“With the help of God, we will”, everyone said in unison.

“In baptism these children begin their journey in faith. You speak for them today”, the priest said to  Cormoran and Robin. 

He looked down at her and little Kate. She looked quite happy now and the baby was completely calm in her arms. Dear god, he loved her. He really did. 

“Will you care for them, and help them to take their place within the life and worship of Christ’s Church?”, he priest continued.

“With the help of God, we will”, the Detective and his partner said in  unison .

The priest lit a large candle before he turned to each of them.

“In baptism, God calls us out of darkness into his marvellous light. To follow Christ means dying to sin and rising to new life with him.  Therefore I ask you, Robin Venetia Ellacott: Do you reject the devil and all rebellion against God?”

“I reject them”, she said.

“Do you renounce the deceit and corruption of evil?”

“ I renounce them.”

“ Do you repent of the sins that separate us from God and neighbour? ”

“ I repent of them. ”

“ Do you turn to Christ as Saviour? ”

“ I turn to Christ. ”

“ Do you submit to Christ as Lord? ”

“ I submit to Christ. ”

“ Do you come to Christ, the way, the truth and the life? ”

“ I come to Christ. ”

Then the priest turned to  Cormoran and he was undergoing the same procedure and questions. He had told Nick and Ilsa that he wasn’t right for this job. That they would be better off without him but they had insisted. He answered all the questions and made the sign of the cross on the forehead of each of them.

“Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross. May almighty God deliver you from the powers of darkness, restore in you the image of his glory, and lead you in the light and obedience of Christ.”

“Amen”, everyone said and the priest gathered them around the baptismal font. 

While he said another ongoing prayer and poured small amounts of water over the baby’s head Robin held it and Cormoran watched her . Like usual and like his nephews before, Kate cried and Robin tried to sooth her as good as she could. The service got another hour before it was finally over. 

“Shall I take her?”,  Cormoran offered Robin because he could see that her arms got tired.

“Thank you”, she mumbled and gave him the baby.

Easily he held his goddaughter in one arm while taking Robin’s other hand in his. She looked at him for a moment and smiled a bit. Nick and Ilsa stepped to them and thanked the priest for his service before they all moved out into the sunlight. It was a sunny but cool autumn afternoon. Ilsa wrapped little Kate in a thick blanket before she handed her back to Cormoran.

The grandparents made their way to them and they all talked for a while. Robin was eager to get out of here. This had been an exhausting day. But  Cormoran didn’t let her. He held her hand while he fit into his role as godfather. After nearly everyone was gone, it was time for the pictures. A photographer had been organised and Ilsa and Nick quite looked forward to this. There was a photo with all of them and then with the godparents, as Nick said happily to them.

“Alright, let’s give the baby to her”, the photographer said to  Cormoran and he obeyed. “Now get closer”, he said and he obeyed a second time.

He could smell her perfume and when she looked up at him, he was bewitched. The sun illuminated her face and she smiled softly at him. The photographer took some more pics and half an hour it was over and they wanted to make their way to Ilsa and Nick’s place where they would host cake and tea for the guests. Nick had already drove off a while ago to stay at the house when everyone would arrive. Now it was just Ilsa, the baby,  Cormoran and Robin. Ilsa organised everything with the  photographer while he lit up a cigarette and Robin stood a few feet away to sort out her thoughts. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked her once more and stepped closer again. 

“I told you I’m fine”, she said and smiled a bit, wrapping her hands around herself.

“Please don’t lie to me. I know something’s wrong. Ilsa told me.”

“I....”

Robin just wanted to tell him when she heard a quite familiar voice scream her name.

“Robin!”

“Oh no...”, she mumbled and turned to see Matthew stumbling with a vodka bottle in his hands towards her. 

“I knew you went to see him! And you telling me I’m the one who ruined it?!” He got to her and grabbed her arm. “You fucking bitch! I bet you were fucking him before I had something with Sarah!”

He still shouted at her.  Cormoran stepped in and got Robin away from her drunk husband.

“Get away from her!”

“What do you want you fucking prick? You’re fucking my wife? Are you?!”

“Matthew please... I told you. Don’t make a scene here.”

Ilsa looked at them when she was finished with the photographer and she was quite worried.  Cormoran looked protective at Robin and she could see the anger in his eyes. 

“It was one time!”, Matthew still shouted at Robin. “I told you it’s nothing. She’s just a shag. You... I love you Rob!”

“But it’s over and I told you before. Please go. This is not the place nor the time for this.”

“Robin”,  Cormoran said softly but she shook her head. “You coming?”

“I’ll come by later”, she said and Ilsa pulled him away and to the car.

“Come on Corm. She can handle this. Give her some privacy.”

Hesitant he left her and he could see them shouting at each other. 

It was late and all the guests where gone. Robin still wasn’t here.  Cormoran got more and more nervous. He texted and tried to call but she didn’t pick up. Where was she? Was everything alright? “She’ll be here  Oggy ”, Nick said and handed him a beer but he refused. 

The doorbell rang and immediately he was up and Nick headed to open. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late...”, he heard Robin’s voice. “I... Matthew...”

“It’s fine”, he heard Nick say. “Just come in and then let me look at this.”

Cormoran waited impatiently when Robin stepped into the living room. Nick had a bag in one hand and an arm around her. He put the bag down and guided her to the sofa. Immediately  Cormoran was by her side and took her hand. 

“You okay?”, he asked concerned and Robin nodded while Nick headed outside to grab something.

Strike felt her hands shaking and when she looked at him and put her hair behind her ear, he could see what was wrong.

“I’m  gonna fucking kill him”, he mumbled and wanted to get up but Robin held him back. 

“Please... Stay...”

Her nose was bleeding and he could see dried blood on her face that had a slightly discoloration on her cheeks and looked bruised. She had cried and her make-up was a complete mess. She looked horrible. Nick returned a second later with his doctor’s bag and  Cormoran got up to give him some space to look after Robin. The Detective paced through the room angrily. He wanted to do to Matthew what he had done to his wife. Ilsa return e d from getting little Kate in her bed and looked shocked at the scene. 

“Oh my god Robin! What happened?”

“I.... We argued. I didn’t want to do this in front of the church so I headed home with him and we had a rough fight. Ah...”

“Sorry”, Nick mumbled while carefully checking out the bruises. “Nothing broken”, he said before Robin continued her story.

“We fought about everything and he was pretty drunk and violent. I started packing my stuff and he suddenly flipped. He accused me of having an affair and that I was the one who was responsible for our break-up. He somehow hit me and I couldn’t go away...” 

Robin started crying and Ilsa hugged her.

“I’m  gonna fucking kill this bastard!”  Cormoran said again and made his way outside already where Nick held him up.

“Cormoran, stop! You need to think straight! You’re no help to her if you smash her husband's face in.”

“He fucking did this to her!”,  Cormoran shouted. “He fucking hit her and broke her like this!”

“I know and we’ll take care of this, but please. Don’t lose your nerves and stay with her. Keep an eye on her and be there as a friend. That’s what she needs right now.  Ils can deal with the rest at court. We’ll kick his arse for this, promise.”

Nick put a hand on his shoulder and  Cormoran had to admit that he was right.  Losing his head wouldn’t do anyone any good. He sighed, nodded and returned to the living room where Ilsa was talking to her silently. 

“Did he do this before?”, Ilsa asked.

“No... Never.”

“Did he do anything else than just hit you? Did he touch you or rape you?”, Ilsa asked at the state of her rumpled dress and the marks on her arms and legs.

Robin shook her head.  Cormoan had heard it and was quite thankful. Ilsa softly pushed her hair back and then let her husband get to work again.  Cormoran stood by the balcony door and smoked. He was still angry and worried. 

“You want to sue him?”, Ilsa asked after a while. “We have a better chance to get him out of your life with pictures of your current state.”

“I just wat him gone”, Robin confessed. “I don’t care how.”

Ilsa took some pictures of her wounds and current state as evidence before Nick continued his work with taking care of her wounds. The bleeding over her eyebrow had stopped but he still sewed the cut.  Cormoran stayed nearby and silent until they were finished. After Ilsa helped her upstairs to get her to take a shower and change. His friends offered Robin to stay in their guest room as long as she needed and  Cormoran was thankful for it. While Robin was upstairs, Nick handed him a drink and he smoked another cigarette. 

“Fucking bastard”, he grumbled again. 

“Don’t let it get to you. It’s not your fault this happened.”

“I should have been there. I should have stayed with her!”

“ Oggy , please. Don’t make yourself responsible. It happened as it was supposed to happen. She’ll be fine. No major injuries and Ilsa will kick his arse in front of  the court .”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m so sorry this happened at your special day. I just didn’t know where else to go”, Robin apologised to Ilsa while the other woman helped her get dressed. 

“It’s fine. We’re your friends and there if you need us. Now, off you go. You need to eat something and I’m sure  Cormoran will be happy to see you all fresh now.”

“Thank you.”

The women hugged each other before they got downstairs to the men in the kitchen. Robin sat by the counter and Nick and Ilsa silently talked when Cormoran stepped to her.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked. 

“Sore”, Robin admitted. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me”, he said and took her hand.

“It’s fine. It was not your fault. It’s going to be okay.”

“You should eat something”, Ilsa said and  gestured to a piece of cake on a plate. “Cake?”

“Oh... I...”

“ Cormoran told us not to give it away. He knows you like  chocolate cake as much as he does.”

“Really?”, she asked and looked at him.

“Yeah...”, he mumbled. “So I saved a piece for you.”

Robin smiled a bit and could see the faint blush creep up his neck. She knew that this moment was more between them, then just the chocolate cake. This was so much more.

“Then I’d like the last piece of it.”

Ilsa put it in front of her with a glass of water and some pain killers.  Cormoran still looked at her and held her hand. He knew all would be fine...

The weeks passed and with a restraining order and the pictures Ilsa had taken that night, it was child’s play to get divorced from Matthew. She was currently searching for her own place and had permanently moved to Nick and Ilsa’s until she’d find something.  Cormoran was still different around her than usual and Robin could feel it. Yet she liked this new side of him. Caring, forthcoming, attentive. Had he been like this before? But she could also see his constant worry which bothered her quite a lot. It was late and she returned from an observation. The office smelled  of  Chinese food and tea. When she got out of her coat, she now realised that he wasn’t alone in his office. She made her way to her desk and worked on the findings she had this night when – half an hour later – Wardle stepped out, followed by Strike.

“Thanks for coming over Eric”, he said when both men  realised, she was here.

“Robin, you’re back”, he said and smiled. “I thought you’d have gone home by now.”

“I need to finish this”, she said and greeted the DI. “Evening Eric.”

“Evening Robin”, he said and smiled at her. “Well, let me know if you need anything else. Goodnight mate.”

The DI made his way out and they were alone. 

“How was the observation?”

“Quite calm”, she said honestly and then turned to some mail they had received today. 

She went thought the letters and envelopes until she realised there was a huge one from Nick and Ilsa. Without thinking, she opened it and found some pictures from the Christening in it and a note from Ilsa and Nick pinned to one picture.

_ You look so happy in  _ _ this. _ _ Please, you should talk to her about your feelings. This can’t go on like this. Nick & Ilsa _

Robin finally looked at the picture and saw what they meant. Robin was holding Kate in her arms and smiled for the picture, while he looked at her and the baby instead, staying quite close, smiling a soft and happy smile. He did look happy and content. 

“Wardle got us some dinner earlier”, she heard  Strike say while he got out of his office again. “I figured you didn’t eat something proper today so I saved some for you. Oh....”

He now stood beside her, seeing the picture and the note from his friends. Robin looked up from the picture and could see his  embarrassment . 

“What do they mean?”

“I can explain”, he mumbled.

“You have feelings for me?”, she asked softly and watched his reaction. 

“I... I also saved you the fortune cookie?”, he tried to distract her but it didn’t work.

Instead Robin stood up and stepped closer. 

“Please, talk to me.”

“I know it’s not right. We’re partners and we work together. They should have never written this in the first place. It’s none of their business. I.... I guess I just got lost in the moment when he shot that picture”, he mumbled apologetically.

Robin got to her handbag and pulled a picture out of it as well. It showed her how they lovingly looked at each other in the sunlight. 

“Seems I got lost in the moment as well”, Robin mumbled and it was not the first time in all those years, that she thought about kissing him. 

Before there was Matthew and their relationship, now she was free and could try it. She figured that she felt more than she should all those years during their trip to Scotland for the Shackwell-Ripper-Case. She figured that he must feel something as well during the Christening and the last weeks when he had been so forthcoming and worried all the time. She stood in front of him and he just looked at her, unable to say anything. Without thinking about it, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It was perfect and soon the food he had saved for her, was forgotten....


End file.
